


Kiss Attacks!

by zams



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-10
Updated: 2011-08-10
Packaged: 2017-10-22 11:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zams/pseuds/zams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared 'attacks' Jensen with random kisses. Jensen pretends he doesn't like it, but he really does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Attacks!

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ in January 2010 and slightly edited in August 2011.

The first time it happened, Jensen was on the phone with his mother. He was just sitting on the couch catching up when Jared bounded into the room and grabbed his head, planting a quick, hard kiss on his lips before he ran out of the room just as quickly as he came in.

Jensen was stunned, staring after Jared, who had run off with a maniacal giggle, and it took his mother practically shouting his name over the line before he shook off his shock. "Sorry, Mom," he said, shaking his head. "That was just Jared."

**

The second time it happened, Jensen wasn't prepared for Jared's newest attack any more than he was for the first one. This time, he and Jared were in Jensen's trailer on set, arguing over whose family they were going to spend Christmas with and whose they would visit over New Year's.

Jared was just getting into his explanation on why San Antonio should be their Christmas destination when he suddenly stopped, titled his head to the side, looked at Jensen intently, and then leaned over and captured Jensen's lips in a tender kiss. As he always did, Jensen embarrassingly melted into Jared's arms, and moaned into his mouth at the sensual onslaught.

When Jared finally pulled away several minutes later after many seamless kisses, Jensen was disoriented and desperately turned on. He couldn't remember what they had been arguing about. Looking at Jared's smug face, he was just about to suggest they continue that in bed, when Jared opened his mouth and picked up where he left off. "Really, Jen, we should go to my house for Christmas."

**

Jensen wasn't stupid, and so he picked up on the pattern Jared seemed to be adopting with these random kisses. The problem with Jared was you could never tell what he was thinking at any given time, or when he would do something crazy. Spontaneity was his strong suit.

Usually, that was just one thing he loved about Jared, but at times like this, it could get annoying. Well, not _annoying_ , but... disconcerting.

Despite this awareness, kiss attack number three took Jensen by surprise once again.

Jensen was talking with Misha while they had a break during filming. Misha was trying to explain why he loved Twittering to his 'minions' so much and why Jensen should get his own Twitter account. Jensen just thought Misha was insane and told him so. Misha gave him a blank look in return, before shrugging and going back to updating his status from his phone.

That was when Jensen felt something small and hard hit his head. Reaching a hand up to rub the tingling spot, he looked around in confusion. Rapidly, another three things hit him, his time on his chest, and Jensen cursed. "What the fuck?"

Misha looked up from his phone inquiringly. “What?”

"Somebody's throwing things at me!" Jensen snapped, once again looking around for the culprit.

"Huh." He heard Misha say. "They're Hershey's Kisses. I've never heard of anyone being attacked by Hershey's Kisses before."

Lips pressing into a hard line, Jensen turned to Misha. "Hershey's Kisses?" he asked through clenched teeth.

"Yeah," Misha grinned, holding a Kiss up. "You want one?"

"Fuckin' Jared," Jensen just growled, scowling as he started pacing.

Misha shrugged, saying, "Suit yourself," and happily popped one into his mouth.

Looking around, he saw Jared seemingly absorbed in a conversation with one of the make up girls, complete with a wide, dimpled smile and sweeping hand gestures.

But that didn't fool Jensen; he saw the faint smirk hiding behind that disarming smile.

**

It had only been a week, but Jensen was fed up with always looking over his shoulder, worrying about when Jared would attack again. He had enough stress with the show without Jared adding to it. So when Jensen got home late because of several reshoots the day of the Hershey's attack, he was contemplating his revenge when strong arms suddenly wrapped around his waist and he squeaked (in a very manly way, of course) as he was pulled back against a strong chest.

This new kiss attack was a series of kisses on his neck and along his jaw, and Jensen desperately tried to hold onto his anger even as the kisses aroused him.

"Are you ready for my last kiss attack?" Jared rumbled in his ear, rubbing his half hard cock against Jensen's ass. His hands roamed over Jensen's body, leaving trails of fire in their wake. "I promise you'll like these. I'll kiss you everywhere, leave my mark on every inch of your skin. You'll feel my kisses for _days_."

Jensen whimpered embarrassingly at the threat (which was really more of a promise that Jensen _really_ wanted Jared to keep) and was gone.

**

Later, when he's lying in Jared's arms, wrapped securely in a warm embrace, stated and sleepy, Jensen thinks that maybe surprise kiss attacks aren't so bad after all, not if they lead to this.

 

 **END.**


End file.
